Heechul Vs Sadako
by ryorachan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sadako mencari teman dan datang ke kediaman Yunjae, Sichul,Yoosu, Changkyu dan berusaha membunuh mereka, Yunjae, SiChul, Yoosu, ChangKyu, Sadako OneShoot,
1. Chapter 1

Heechul vs Sadako

Cast : Sihul, Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu, And the main Guest Sadako

.

.

.

Anyeong,

Saya lagi mood swing, akhirnya lahir tulisan yang sedikit tidak jelas ini moga – moga ada yang baca, meskipun antara judul dan cerita tidak nyambung.

jangan lupa review...

( Maunya Ryorachan ^^ )

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman atau hutan duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang bergaun putih di tepi sebuah sumur tua. Rambut hitamnya bersinar indah diterpa sinar rembulan. Si gadis yang bernama Sadako terlihat sedih sambil memandangi bayangannya yang terpantul dari dalam sumur tempat ia duduk sekarang ini.

" Hah...lagi – lagi sendiri. Aku kesepian, Aku butuh teman "

Sadako memandang bulan yang bersinar dengan angkuhnya,

" Bulan saja punya teman bintang "

" Hah " Sadako menghela nafas panjang, rambut panjang lurusnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya

" Aku akan pergi ke kota membunuh satu dua orang untuk kujadikan teman "

Sadako berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertutup rambut, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah Rumah besar tempat tinggal Pasangan Sichul, Yunjae, Yoosu, dan Changkyu

" Huhuhu, kutemukan korbanku " Guman Sadako lalu masuk ke rumah tersebut

.

.

.

Sadako melihat seorang namja bermata musang yang diketahui bernama Yunho sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

" Mati kau " Guman sadako sambil tersenyum jahat, Tidak ingin membuang waktu Sadako mendekati namja tersebut dengan wajah tertutup rambut.

" ..."

Yunho yang sadar ada sesuatu di dekatnya mendongakkan kepalanya,

" Ya ampun, kau mengagetkanku. Nugu? " Tanya Yunho sambil berusaha mengintip wajah sadako yang tertutup rambut

"..."

" Anyeong Jung Yunho-Imnida, apa kau mencari seseorang? " Tanya Yunho sekali lagi sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sadako berusaha mencari perhatiannya

"..."

" Apa kau tersesat? "

"..."

" Kau bisa bicara?, YA!...jawab aku? "

" Te..."

" Telepon? Kau mau pinjam telepon? "

" Te..."

" Teh?, Kau mau minum teh? "

" TEMAN BODOH!. Kalau ada orang bicara jangan kau potong seenaknya " Jawab Sadako dengan suara rendah dan tatapan membunuhnya yang terkenal.

" Wah, matamu keren, Kau pakai Softlens? "

" Kau akan kubunuh " Kata Sadako dengan logat daerah

" Logat itu, kau dari Jeonglado? " Tanya Yunho Antusias

" Ne, dan aku akan membawamu bersamaku "

" Tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan teman sekampung. Aku juga dari Jeonglado, Kau tinggal di sebelah mana? "

" Di sumur di tengah Hutan "

" Sumur?, Tengah Hutan? " Yunho memutar otaknya berusaha mengingat siapa yang tinggal disana

" Hmm " Jawab Sadako sambil menyeringai

" Ah, Aku tahu, Kau Sadako-Shi, Ne? "

" Ne, dan aku akan membunuhmu" Kata Sadako sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya berusah menerkam Yunho tapi reaksi Yunho malah memeluk erat tubuh Sadako.

" Aigo, Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan sekampungku. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, bukankah pintunya terkunci? "

" Aku ini hantu, bodoh, aku bisa masuk dan keluar kapanpun aku suka "

" Kau hantu? "

"..."

" Agh...aku tidak peduli yang penting kita satu kampung . Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Jeongllado sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang kampung "

" ..."

" Kau tidak perlu malu padaku , Jawab saja "

" Dia bukan teman yang tepat buatku, Dia terlalu baik " Batin Sadako lalu menghilang begitu saja

" Ya...Ya...Sadako- Shi kemana kau, kita belum ngobrol " Teriak Yunho sambil melihat kanan kiri

.

.

.

Sadako memasuki ruangan lain di rumah tersebut, Ada seorang namja bermata sipit berkulit putih sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca Komik. Di sudut lain ada namja bersuara lumba – lumba sedang asyik bermain game.

Sadako langsung duduk di samping Namja Sipit bernama Yoochun,

" Eungggggg...Aku akan membunuhmu " Gerang Sadako

" What are you saying? " Tanya Yoochun

" Aku akan membunuhmu "

" Aku terlalu tampan untuk kau bunuh "

" ... "

" Katakan saja, Aku tampan kan? " Goda Yoochun dengan suara Huskynya

" Eungggggh "

" Suaraku lebih seksi darimu, Sweetheart "

" AAARGHHHH, See " Ucap Yoochun dengan wajah nakal

" ... "

" Kau suka suara seksiku ?" Goda Yoochun

"..."

" Atau Kau suka senyum manisku? "

"OMO, Oppa kau ganteng sekali " Kata Sadako dengan wajah malu

" Aku tahu " Jawab Yoochun dengan bangga

" Rambut indah ini menghalagi wajah cantikmu, Noona " Yoochun berusaha menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sadako

" Oppa, Aku malu " Teriak Sadako Lalu menghilang begitu saja

" Kemana dia, Apa dia terlalu kaget karena ketampananku? " Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum bangga lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca Komik

.

.

.

" YA, SEBENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN KUKALAHKAN " Teriak Namja imut bersuara Lumba – lumba bernama Junsu yang dengan semangat menekan Joystick di tangannya

" Hmmm, Rasakan seranganku " Teriaknya Sekali lagi tanpa megalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

" Kau akan mati " Guman Sadako

Tiba- tiba Layar TV Junsu mati, tentu hal itu membuatnya marah karena dia sedang bermain game kesukaannya.

" WAEYO KENAPA TVNYA TIBA – TIBA MATI " Teriak Junsu sambil memukul – mukul salah satu sisi Televisi.

Tidak lama kemudian Televisi tersebut kembali menyala, tapi tanpa ada gambar, hanya layar biru kosong

" Akhirnya Nyala juga, Tapi Wae, kenapa layarnya jadi begini? " Gerutu Junsu sambil memukul – mukul Televisinya

" CHUNNIE, TELEVISINYA RUSAK BELIKAN AKU YANG BARU "

" ANDWE " Teriak Yoochun

" Chakkaman, Muncul gambar " Kata Junsu sambil terus mengamati layar Televisinya

Ada gambar sebuah sumur tua dengan bulan purnama diatasnya, Perlahan tapi pasti ada seorang Yeoja dengan rambut panjang merangkak keluar dari dalam sumur.

" Wah, Cara jalan Noona itu keren " Guman Junsu

Noona yang dibilang Junsu keren tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sadako. Air mengalir dari dalam Televisi seiring dengan pergerakan Sadako.

" CHUNNIE, TELEVISINYA BOCOR " Teriak Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar Televisi

" Televisi tidak bisa bocor, Suie " Teriak Yoochun sambil berjalan malas mendekati Junsu

" Lihat saja Sendiri " Ucap Junsu sambil menujuk Layar Televisi

Yoochun memandang layar Televisi dengan tatapan heran

" Suie, Tv-nya bocor " Kata Yoochun polos

" Sudah kubilang "

Sadako perlahan keluar dari televisi dan berusaha menggapai Junsu yang menjadi incarannya,

" Wah, Noona Daebak, Bisa keluar dari Televisi. Noona pesulap? " Tanya Junsu dengan mata berbinar

" Kau akan mati "

" Waeyo, Noona tunjukkan aku trik sulapmu yang lain "

" Kau akan mati "

" Kumohon " Ucap Junsu dengan memelas sambil mengeluarkan Angel Pose-nya ynag terkenal

" Agh, Kyeopta " Guman Sadako yang gemas melihat Junsu

" Aku akan lakuakn semua trik yang kau inginkan "

" Ah, kau kan Noona yang tadi. Ternyata kau pesulap, Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki asisten tampan seperti aku "

" Chunnie, dasar genit " Ucap Junsu sambil memukul lengan Yoochun

" Suie, Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Noona " Goda Yoochun

"..." Sadako hanya diam lalu menghilang

" Tuh, kan dia menghilang. Salahmu Chun, sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa lihat trik sulapnya yang lain "

" Aigoo, Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih " Keluh Sadako

.

.

.

" Chullie Hyung, Aku suka sekali wangi shampo barumu " Kata Siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala Heechul

" Ini shampo pilihan JaeJoong, Aku juga menyukainya "

" Tapi kau tahu, Hyung "

" Apa? "

" Apapun yang kau pakai, Baumu akan selalu harum untukku "

" Gombal " Jawab Heechul manja

Sadako mengamati kedua namja yang sibuk bermesraan, Aura kebencian langsung keluar dari tubuhnya melihat kemesraan dua namja bernama Siwon dan Heechul, karena selama ini dia selalu sendirian di sumur tuanya.

" Hyung, aku merinding " Kata Siwon tiba – tiba

" Apa mungkin ada setan di dekat sini? " Goda Heechul

" Ne, Hyung. Kau setannya "

" Kalian akan mati "

" Eh, siapa yang bicara? " Tanya Siwon sambil melihat sekeliling

" Bukan aku "' jawab Heechul yang ikut melihat sekeliling

" Kalian akan mati " Ucap sadako yang muncul tiba – tiba di hadapan keduanya dengan Rotten smilenya

" Nugu-Ya " Tanya Siwon

" Ya, kenapa kau menirukan Rotten Smileku " Bentak Heechul

" Hyung, tenanglah "

" Nugu? "

" Aku Sadako, aku datang untuk membunuh kalian "

" Memangnya kau bisa? " Bentak Heechul

" Aku hantu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau " Jawab Sadako dengan suara pelan

"Hantu? " Ucap Siwon

" Siwonie, bacakan doa, Usir dia " Perintah Heechul

" Ne, Hyung " Jawab Siwon yang dengan segera komat kamit membaca doa sambil menutup mata dan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat

"..."

" Wonnie, Doamu tidak mempan " Guman Heechul

" Benarkah? " Tanya Siwon yang dengan segera membuka kedua matanya

" Aneh, biasanya mempan ,Hyung "

" Memangnya doa apa yang kau baca? "

" Doa mengusir setan, Hyung "

" Hey, kau kenapa doa Wonnie tidak mempan padamu? " Tanya Heechul

" Aku beragama Shinto, Doanya tidak akan mempan padaku " Kata Sadako sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya hendak mencekik Heechul

" What "

" YA, Kau ini Yeoja kenapa Kuku tanganmu jelek sekali " Teriak Heechul ketika melihat kuku Sadako yang kotor dan hitam

" ..."

" Wonnie, ambilkan peralatan Menni pedi milikku, Palli "

" Ya, Kau jangan diam saja. Duduk sini, Ikat rambut panjangmu, jangan tutupi wajahmu seperti itu, Menyeramkan tahu " Bentak Heechul

"Ini, Hyung " Kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan peralatan pedicure pada Heechul

" Kau ini Yeoja, Kau harus menjaga kebersihan kukumu. Kau juga harus lebih sering memamerkan wajahmu dan kulitmu yang seputih susu itu. Dan jangan Berbicara dengan nada serendah itu, Kau membuat orang takut "

"..."

" Sabar, Chullie Hyung . Nanti muncul keriput, Lho" Goda Siwon

" Ya, Wonnie Aku ini tidak akan tua, aku akan selalu terlihat cantik dan keren " Omel Heechul yang masih serius merawat Kuku Sadako

"..."

" Ya, Kau jangan diam saja, Katakan siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu " Teriak Heechul

" Sa...Sadako "

" Kalau berbicara yang jelas " Bentak Heechul sekali lagi

" Sadako, aku dari Jeonglado "

" Jeonglado?, Berarti kau satu kampung dengan Yunho "

"..."

" Hyung, kau lebih mirip setan daripada Sadako "

" Kau tidak ingin dapat jatah malam, Wonnie? " Ancam Heechul dengan Rotten Smilenya

" Ah, Hyung, Mian "

" Nah, Selesai " Kata Heechul bangga melihat hasil karyanya di tangan Sadako

"..."

" Jangan, Kotori tangan dan kukumu. Kau harus merawatnya baik – baik "

"..." Sadako yang bingung denga para penghuni rumah ini berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon

" YA!, Sadako kau itu sungguh tidak sopan. Apa kau tidak ingin setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku " Gerutu Heechul

" Khamsahamnida " Ucap Sadako sambil membungkuk sopan

" Dia menakutkan sekali " Batin Sadako

.

.

.

" Hmm...Hmm...Hmmmm " Terdengar suara seseorang sedang bersenandung di dapur.

Sadako yang tertarik dengan suara merdu tersebut masuk ke dapur terlihat seorang Namja yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dan di meja makan ada seorang namja jangkung bernama Changmin yang terlihat lemas, .

" Apa kau ingin mati? " Tanya Sadako yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Changmin

" Ne "

" Kau ingin mati dengan cara apa? "

" Apapun asal jangan kelaparan " Jawab Changmin sambil memegnagi perutnya

" Kruyuk...kruyukkk" Bunyi perut Changmin yang kelaparan

" Agh...Aku lapar "

" ... "

" Bunuh saja aku sekarang, daripada aku mati dengan perut kosong " Keluh Changmin

" Kenapa tidak makan? " Tanya Sadako yang sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Changmin

" Umma JaeJoong, tidak memperbolehkan aku makan "

"... "

" Kau punya makanan? " Tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang dia buat seimut mungkin

" Aigo, Ikut aku, Aku akan memberikan semua makanan yang kau inginkan "

" Jinjja "

" Ne " Jawab Sadako

" YA, JUNG CHANGMIN KAU MAU KEMANA. SEBENTAR LAGI MAKAN MALAMNYA SIAP " teriak Jaejoong begitu melihat Changmin hendak pergi

" Aku mau pergi makan "

" Kau tidak boleh makan di luar. Umma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu "

" Eomma, Noona ini bilang akan mentraktirku " Kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Sadako

" Nugu? " Tanya JaeJoong sambil mengarahkan pisau ke arah Sadako

" KAU INGIN MATI " Bentak Sadako

" OMO, Kau mengagetkanku "

" Aku akan membunuhmu karena kau membuat anakmu kelaparan dan karena kau sudah berani mengarahkan pisau ke wajahku " Ancam Sadako dengan mata melotot sempurna

" Omo, Minnie, Tolong Umma. Temanmu ini menakutkan sekali, Lihat matanya "

"..." Changmin hanya diam karena kaget melihat ekspresi Sadako yang tiba – tiba berubah menakutkan

" MATI KAU "

" YUUUUUUUUUUUUN, TOLOONG AKU " Teriak JaeJoong yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru Rumah

" BOOO, APA YANG TERJADI? " TanyaYunho dengan nafas terengah- engah

" Yun, Noona ini ingin membunuhku " Kata JaeJoong yang kini sudah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Yunho

" Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu padamu, Boo? "

" Dia, Yun " Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Sadako yang hanya diam dengan wajah menakutkan

" Ah, Boo, Jangan takut dia teman satu kampungku. Dia juga berasal dari Jeonglado " Kata Yunho setelah melihat Sadako

" Min, Kenapa kau tidak menolong Ummamu? "

" Aku tidak punya tenaga karena kelaparan, Appa "

" Aigoo, Boo, kenalkan ini Sadako-Shi "

" Anyeong " Sapa Jaejoong dengan ramah

" ..."

" Sadako-Shi, Malam ini kau makan saja disini. Malam ini kau adalah tamu kehormatanku "

" Appa, Nanti jatah makanku berkurang "

" Min, Hanya makanan saja yang ada di otakmu. Meskipun seisi kulkas kau makan kau juga tidak akan kenyang "

" Yun, Jangan begitu, Dia kan anakmu juga "

" Ya, ampun memangnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa JaeJoong berteriak? " Tanya Heechul yang tangannya digenggam erat Siwon

" Ani, Chullie Hyung. Jae, hanya sedikit kaget. Hyung, kenalkan ini teman satu kampungku, Namanya Sadako "

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak lihat hasil karyaku di jari – jarinya " Kata Heechul yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan dengan Siwon disampingnya.

" Heechul Hyung dan Siwon Hyung juga ikut makan disini? " Tanya Changmin

" Ne, karena aku malas memasak " jawab heechul Cuek

" OH...NO...berkurang lagi jatah makanku " Gerutu Changmin

" Dasar Otak Kulkas, apa hanya ada makanan dalam otakmu "

" Sadako, Jangan hanya berdiri saja cepat duduk. Mataku sakit melihatmu berdiri terus seperti patung "

"..."

" Sadako-Shi, kumohon jangan sakit hati, Cara bicara Heechul Hyung memang sedikit kasar tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik " Ucap Siwon sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya

" Jangan merayu Yeoja lain di hadapanku, Wonnie "

" Cintaku hanya untukmu, Hyung "

Suasana ruang makan sudah sedikit tenang hingga pasangan Yoosu muncul

" Hyung, kami lapar " Teriak Junsu

" Suie, jangan teriak " Kata Yoochun menasehati

" Hyung, Kau tahu hari ini aku bertemu dengan pesulap Hebat. Dia bisa membuat Televisi bocor, Dia bahkan keluar dari Televisi, Hyung "

" Tv bocor?, Kau jangan bercanda, Suie "

" Aku tidak bohong, Jae Hyung, Jeongmall. Chun, katakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak bohong "

" Suie, tidak bohong ,Hyung karena aku juga ada disana "

" JEONGMALL DAEBAK, Hyung "

" Siapa Nama Pesulap itu, Suie? " Tanya Heechul

" Agh, aku lupa menanyakannya, Hyung. Yang pasti dia seorang Yeoja "

" Ne, Yeoja dengan rambut panjang yang indah. Dia sudah jatuh pada pesonaku " Ucap Yoochun bangga

" Jatuh karena jidat lebarmu " Celetuk Junsu tiba – tiba

" Apa mungkin itu, Sadako-Shi, Suie? " Tanya Yunho

" Sadako?, Nugu? "

" Dia " Jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk Sadako yang hanya diam mendengar perbincangan Orang –orang di hadapannya

" Agh, Ne, dia orangnya, Hyung . Awalnya dia mengucapkan hal aneh seperti ingin membunuhku "

" Padaku juga " Jawab Yunho

" Pada kami juga " Kali ini Siwon yang berbicara

" Padaku dan Changmin juga " Kata Jaejoong

"..." Sadako hanya diam karena kini semua mata tertuju padanya

" Sadako-Shi, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan perbuatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan? " Tanya Siwon

"..."

" Kau, tidak perlu malu, Sadako-Shi sebagai teman sekampung aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu "

"..."

" Jawab Saja, jangan bikin orang bingung " Guman Heechul

" Apa Sadako-Shi terlalu gugup karena wajah gantengku? " Goda Yoochun

" Chun, Ini bukan waktunya bercanda " Gerutu Junsu

"A...Aku Kesepian "

" Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sada "

" Chunnie, kumohon hentikan rayuan gombamu " Kata Junsu sambil menutup mulut Yoochun dengan tangannya

" Selama ini aku selalu tinggal sendirian. Orangtuaku tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Mereka bilang aku ini anak terkutuk, jadi ayahku membuangku kedalam sumur. Sudah 20 tahun aku hidup sendirian di dalam sumur "

"..."

" Sebenarnya apa salahku, kenapa orangtuaku bilang kalau aku ini anak terkutuk " Kata Sadako dengan wajah tertunduk tapi tidak dengan rambut tergerai karena Heechul sudah mengepang rambut lurusnya dengan rapi

" Kasihan sekali " Yoosu Couple yang terkenal sangat mudah menangis sudah berlinangan air mata mendengar cerita Sadako. Heechul yang biasanya cerewet hanya bisa diam, sambil meremas tangan Siwon.

" Noona, Kau bisa tinggal disini asalkan kau rajin mentraktir aku makanan- makanan lezat " Ucap Changmin memcah keheningan

" Min, Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan. Tunjukkan simpatimu sedikit saja " Omel Jaejoong setelah melayangkan jitakan ' sayang ' pada Changmin

" Umma, Appo "

" Sadako-Shi, Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau. Ruang bawah tanah rumah ini, sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Kalau kau mau kita bisa membersihkannya untuk kau tempati "

" Tapi aku hanya bisa tinggal di Sumur "

" Di ruang bawah tanah, ada sumur lama yang bisa kau tempati "

" Apa kalian tidak keberatan tinggal dengan Hantu Sepertiku? " Tanya Sadako dengan ragu

" Disini ada setan yang lebih menakutkan darimu " Celetuk Changmin tiba – tiba yang membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada Heechul yang memang terkenal galak

" Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu " Teriak Heechul dengan mata melotot

" Tenanglah, Chullie Hyung mereka tidak bermaksud buruk " Kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan Heechul

" Dan kami juga punya pendeta yang akan selalu siap membantu "

" ..."

" Bagiamana Sadako-shi, Apa kau bersedia? " Tanya Yunho

" Gomawo " Ucap Sadako di sela tangisannya

" Ya ampun, Sekarang kau membuat ruang makan ini banjir " Kata Junsu yang langsung mengundang tawa semua penghuni Rumah

.

.

.

" Min, Aku datang "

" Masuk saja, Kyu. Pintunya tidak aku Kunci "

"Dimana Junsu Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di samping Changmin

" Molla, mungkin sedang bermesraan sama Yoochun Hyung "

" Yoochun Hyung, Di rumah? " Tanya Kyuhyun antusias

" Ne, Aku masih heran memangnya apa yang kau sukai darinya, Kyu?

" Dia itu keren, Min "

" Jidat lebarnya yang keren? "

" Bukan "

Keduanya kini diam karena tengah serius memainkan Game , tetapi tiba – tiba Televisinya mati

" Min, Mati lampu "

" Bukan "

" Kalau begitu Televisinya Rusak? "

" Juga bukan "

" Lalu apa? "

" Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu "

" Mwo ?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil memandang layar televisi dengan kesal padahal sebentar lagi dia bisa mengalahkan Changmin kalau Televisinya tidak mati tiba – tiba

" Min,aaaaaaaaaaaaaaku buuuatkan minumaaaaan untuuk kliaaaaaan "

" Min, Suara siapa itu? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul tangan Changmin

" Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu "

" Min, Keluar air dari Televisimu " Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut

" Ne "

" Silahkaaaaaaaaan Diminuuuuum " Kata Sadako setelah keluar dari Televisi sambil membawa minuman

" Min, Ada orang keluar dari Televisimu? " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat

" Aigoo, Noona tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang biasa. Lihat temanku jadi ketakutan, dan lantainya jadi basah "

" Mian, Min. Cara Noona keluar yang paling terkenal memang seperti ini " Kata Sadako dengan wajah sedih

" Siapa yang akan membersihkan lantai ini, Noona. Heechul Hyung pasti akan mengomel kalau tahu " Gerutu Changmin

" Noona akan bersihkan, Min "

" Gomawo, Noona "

" Min, Dia? "

" Dia Sadako Noona "

" Dia bukan manusia? "

" Ne, Dia hantu "

" Kalian menjadikan hantu sebagai pembantu? "

" Bukan pembantu, dia tinggal disini dan dia biasa mebantu Umma bersih – bersih "

" Hantu dijadikan pembantu " Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan wajah bodoh

" Sadako Noona yang hantu masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Heechul Hyung yang manusia "

" Ah, Ne kau benar "

" MAAFKAN, KARENA AKU TERLALU MENAKUTKAN UNTUK KALIAN " Teriak Heechul tiba – tiba

" Chullie Hyung, Kumohon Maafkan kami. Jangan kirim kami ke neraka, Hyung "


	2. Chapter 2

Heechul vs Sadako II

Cast : SiChul, Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu, And the main Guest Sadako

.

.

.

" Noona, kau dimana? " Teriak Kyuhyun di ruang bawah tanah rumah mereka

" Noona? " kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba mengintip kedalam sumur tua

" Kretek...kretek..." Perlahan tapi pasti terdengar suara tulang bergeser dari sendinya. Kyuhyun langsung merinding saat mendengarnya. Kalau di situasi biasa dia pasti sudah melarikan diri, tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya karena dia tahu siapa yang datang.

" Crieeet " Tiba - tiba Sadako sudah berdiri dengan rambut panjang tergerai di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot

" OMO, Noona mengagetkanku " Keluh Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dadanya

" Kenapa mencariku, Kyu? " Tanya Sadako dengan suara super rendahnya yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding

" Anu...Noona... Bagaimana bilangnya... " Kyuhyun mengguman sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Katakan saja "

" Noona, sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun ragu

" Ne, tadi aku sedang tidur. Wae? " Tanya Sadako yang sudah duduk di lantai merapikan rambutnya.

" Noona, bisa menemaniku sebentar? "

" Kemana? "

" Ke game center, Aku sedang bosan, Noona " Ucap Kyuhyun ragu

" Kemana Changmin? " Tanya Sadako sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya

" Minnie, sedang sibuk, dia tidak mau aku ajak pergi. Noona, Mau kan? " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya sambil memegang tangan dingin Sadako yang memandangnya dengan pandangan Kosong.

" Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik " Jawab Sadako

" Wae, Noona takut kena sinar matahari. Noona kan bukan vampire " Protes Kyuhyun

" Hah " Sadako menghela nafas panjang

" Noona, jawab aku " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Kau tidak lihat penampilan Noona, Kyu "

" Wae?, kenapa dengan penampilan Noona? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Sadako dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki

" Hah...Noona menakutkan " Guman Sadako

" Ani " Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

" Kau bohong, Kau sendiri takut saat pertama kali melihatku "

" Ah, Noona itu karena aku kaget. Tapi setelah mengenalmu, kau tidak begitu menakutkan dibandingkan Chullie Hyung " Bujuk Kyuhyun

" Nanti kalau aku menakuti semua orang di sana bagaimana? "

" Noona, serahkan padaku " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sadako yang mengikutinya dengan pasrah. Sadako jarang bisa menolak keinginan para penghuni rumah yang telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun membawa Sadako ke kamarnya, memberikan celana, jaket, topi, syal, kacamata,sarung tangan dan masker. Sadako memandang heran benda – benda di tangannya

" Noona, pakai itu "

"... "

" Atau Noona mau aku yang pakaikan " Goda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman nakal

" Noona, pakai sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan melihat tubuh pucatku "

" Aku tunggu di luar, Noona " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu, lalu membukanya lagi

" Noona, kalau bisa cepat sedikit "

" Aku sudah selesai " Kata Sadako sambil berdiri

" Cepat sekali, belum ada semenit " Kata Kyuhyun kagum

" Hmm "

" Kajja " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sadako dan berjalan dengan riangnya

Di ruang tengah ada pasangan Yoosu yang tengah asyik bermain piano bersama.

" Yo, Kyu. Mau kemana? " Tanya Yoochun yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan 'seorang Ninja ' di belakangnya.

" Mau keluar, Chunnie Hyung "

" siapa teman ' ninjamu'? "

" Rahasia " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Sadako

" Pacar barunya, Huh, lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin " Guman Yoochun

" Kyu, Apa benar akan baik – baik saja " Tanya Sadako

" Tenang saja, Noona. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, bahkan Chunnie Hyung saja tidak mengenalimu "

.

.

.

Sadako menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya karena suara bising yang dia dengar di game center. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan suara bising karena dia biasa hidup tenang di dalam sumur yang sunyi.

" Noona, Wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sadako menutup telingannya

" Berisik "

" Nanti Noona juga akan terbiasa " Hibur Kyuhyun

"... "

" Aku mau main Pachinko, Noona. Kalau Noona mau, Noona juga bisa memainkannya "

" Noona tidak tahu caranya "

" Ah, Kau beruntung Noona. Karena Game Kyu akan mengajarimu cara bermain Pachinko "

Kyuhyun mengajari Sadako cara bermain Pachinko sebentar, setelah merasa Sadako bisa memainkannya, Kyuhyun membiarkannya bermain dan mulai fokus pada permainannya sendiri.

" Aish, Aku kalah lagi " Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kasar. Bagaimana tidak setelah bermain selama hampir setengah jam dia selalu kalah, dan hal itu membuatnya cukup kesal.

" Kyu? "

" Apa, Noona. Aku sedang kesal " Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih menatap mesin Pachinko di hadapannya

" Kyu "

" Apa, Noona? "

" Itu... "

" Apa Sich? " Kata Kyuhyun sebal sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Sadako dengan wajah kusut

" Bolanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar " Kata Sadako sambil menunjuk bola Pachinko yang terus mengalir keluar dari mesin. Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sementara sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang mengincar bola Pachinko Sadako.

" YA, INI SEMUA MILIK KAMI. JANGAN DI AMBIL" Bentak Kyuhyun

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu mengumpulkan semua bola Pachinko Sadako, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Sadako yang memasang wajah sedih.

" Kyu, Mian. Noona merusak permainan itu "

" Noona, Aku mau kita jadi teman dekat "

" Eh? "

" Aku akan selalu mengajak Noona kesini "

" Tidak mau, tempat ini berisik "

" Hahaha, Noona memang membawa keberuntungan. Aku akan mentraktir Noona, Kita akan makan besar " Kata Kyuhyun senang sambil memandangi 7 kotak kayu berisi bola Pachinko.

" Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau senang sekali "

" Ah, sudahlah Noona. Yang penting hari ini kita makan besar " Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah,

" Suie, aku malas pergi " keluh Yoochun sambik memasang wajah sedih

" Chunnie, kau harus pergi. Kau hanya harus datang dan mengembalikan baju itu "

" Nanti mereka pasti ribut mengelilingi kita"

" Nugu? "

" Para Yeoja Fans berat kita "

" Ah, maksudmu para Noona yang selalu memandang kita dengan tatapan buas itu " Tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya

" Ne, mereka yang kumaksud "

" Mereka memang cukup merepotkan " Guman Junsu yang terlihat berpikir sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Bukannya terlihat serius tapi malah terlihat sangat imut di mata Yoochun

" Suie, kau menggemaskan sekali " Yoochun mencium gemas pipi Junsu yang dengan cepat menghapus bekas ciuman Yoochun dengan tangan kanannya.

" Apaan Sich " gerutu Junsu

" Suie, I Love You So much " Ucap Yoochun yang bukannya marah dengan sikap cuek dan polos Junsu

" Lalu baju ini? " Tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk Box pakaian Branded di hadapannya.

" Harus dikembalikan, Ya? " Guman Yoochun sambil memasang wajah sedih

" Wajah itu tidak akan mempan kali ini, Kita harus mengembalikannya atau Chullie Hyung akan membunuh kita " Kata Junsu sambil menarik tangan Yoochun

" AKU PULANG " Teriak Kyuhyun tiba - tiba diikuti dengan Sadako di belakangnya

" Selamat datang " Jawab Yoosu

" Siapa 'Ninja' yang mengikutimu, Kyu? " Tanya Junsu

" Dia,Sadako Noona, Junsu Hyung " jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" sepertinya kau sedang senang, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? " Tanya Junsu sambil berusaha menarik Yoochun

" Rahasia " Jawab Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju ke lantai dua sambil bernyanyi.

" Hari ini dia senang sekali bermain rahasia " Guman Yoochun

" Chunnie, Ayo "

" Suie, sakit " Keluh Yoochun yang tangannya di tarik dengan kuat oleh Junsu

" Kenapa bertengkar ? " Tanya Sadako yang tiba – tiba duduk di sebelah Yoochun

" Omo, jangan tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu, Noona. Aku kaget " Keluh Yoochun

" Mian "

" Kami bingung, Noona " Kali ini Junsu yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sadako, sebelah kiri Yoochun

" Wae? "

" Kami harus pergi keluar mengembalikan baju yang kami pinjam dari teman Chullie Hyung "

" Lalu? "

" Kami dilema, harus pergi kalau tidak kami akan dibunuh Chullie Hyung, kalau pergi nanti jadi santapan para Noona buas di luar "

" Dua pilihan yang sulit, Dua pilihan yang berakibat buruk bagi kami berdua, Noona "

" Karena? "

" Sweetheart, kami Yoosu Couple yang terkenal Imut dan tampan. Tentu saja banyak yang jadi fans kami, Memang lebih sedikit dibanding Yunjae. Tapi itu sudah membuat kami kerepotan kalau pergi keluar " Jawab Yoochun

" Padahal hanya ingin keluar " Keluh Junsu

" ... "

" Noona, habis darimana? "

" Menemani Kyuhyun bermain game "

" Tidak bosan? "

" Tempat itu berisik "

" Ah, Noona temani kami saja. Kalau mereka lihat ada Yeoja bersama kami, Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani menggoda kami "

"Ne, Ada benarnya perkataan Suie, Noona "

" Tapi... "

" Jangan khawatir, Noona. Kami berdua akan melindungimu "

" Apa kalian bisa? " Tanya Sadako dengan wajah ragu karena melihat tingkah Junsu dan Yoochun yang sangat suka bercanda dan terkesan kekanak – kanakan. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua memang imut.

" Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini " Jawab Sadako dengan wajah ragu

" Kajja " Junsu dengan semangatnya menarik tangan Yoochun dan Sadako

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan dengan gaya Casual mereka sementara Sadako berada sekitar 5 langkah di belakang mereka. Selama perjalanan Sadako memandangi punggung Yoosu sambil tersenyum, dalam hati dia berpikir, " Mereka berdua berbeda sekali saat di rumah "

" Noona, jangan jauh – jauh nanti kau tersesat " Kata Yoochun yang tiba – tiba berhenti sambil menunggu Sadako

" Ka..kalian jalan saja duluan "

" Noona, Ayolah "

" A..Ani "

" Hmm, Noona aneh, pokoknya jangan jauh – jauh dari kami, Noona "

" Ne "

Ketiganya kembali berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan kota, sesekali Yoochun dan Junsu bernyanyi dengan suara pelan dan bertengkar karena sesuatu,

" OMO, ITU YOOCHUN " Teriak salah satu Yeoja yang berjalan dengan beberapa Yeoja lain

" KYA, ITU JUNSU OPPA " Teriak Yeoja lain yang dengan sukses membuat perhatian para Yeoja yang mengetahui sosok Yoochun dan Junsu berkumpul mendekat. Gerombolan yeoja itu mulai mengelilingi Yoosu dengan tatapan buas, seperti singa yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

" Aish, Hilang sudah perjalanan tenangku " Batin Yoochun

" Chun " Junsu memanggil Yoochun dan sesekali menggandeng tangan Yoochun agar mereka bedua tidak terpisah. Keduanya saling melindungi satu sama lain.

" I hate This " Gerutu Yoochun dalam perjalanan, suara ribut yang dikeluarkan para Yeoja itu membuat mereka tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Yoochun kecuali Junsu yang dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Junsu memandang wajah Yoochun sebentar lalu tersenyum seakan mengatakan pada Yoochun untuk bersabar.

" Suie, Apa jadinya aku tanpamu " Batin Yoochun yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Junsu semakin erat. Kontan para Yeoja yang jadi fans Yoosu berteriak semakin keras dan menjadi semakin brutal. Mereka berebut mengabadikan momment tersebut dan mendesak maju, Sadako yang hanya diam dan sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah para yeoja itu jadi terdorong mundur dan tertinggal ' rombongan ' Yoosu.

" ... " Sadako hanya diam sambil memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

" Mereka meninggalkanku " Guman Sadako dengan wajah sedih, tiba – tiba dia teringat masa lalunya saat sang ayah membuangnya ke dalam sumur.

" Suie, dimana Sadako Noona? " Tanya Yoochun

" Aigo, Chun. Aku lupa kalau kita pergi dengan Noona. Eotthoke? " Kata Junsu dengan wajah bingung tanpa mempedulikan teriakan – teriakan para yeoja di sekitar mereka.

" Suie, kita cari Noona. Dia tidak mengenal daerah ini, Saat ini dia pasti kebingungan " kata Yoochun yang dijawab dengan anggukan setuju Junsu. Keduanya memutar arah diikuti dengan ' rombongan ' yang setia mengikuti mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan Sadako karena dia hanya berdiri diam di tengah jalan yang mereka lewati tadi.

" NOONA " Teriak keduanya sambil berlari menghampiri Sadako

" ... "

" NOONA, GWENCHANA? " Tanya Junsu dengan wajah khawatir sambil memgangi pundak Sadako yang hanya diam.

"... " Sadako memandangi wajah keduanya dalam diam

" NOONA, KATAKAN SESUATU " Kata Junsu panik

" Gwenchana " Jawab Sadako

" OPPA, SIAPA YEOJA ITU? " Tanya seorang yeoja yang memasang wajah tidak suka pada Sadako karena menerima perlakuan istimewa dari idola mereka

" ... " Yoochun dan Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja tersebut dan hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sadako. Reaksi diam mereka malah memancing keluarnya aura ingin membunuh dari para anggota ' Rombongan '

" OPPA, KATAKAN PADA KAMI SIAPA YEOJA ITU "

" Dia teman kami " Jawab Junsu singkat sambil memaksa tersenyum

" OPPA, Apa bagusnya berteman dengan yeoja bertubuh kurus seperti dia . Lebih baik kau berteman denganku, aku juga jauh lebih cantik dari dia "

" ... "

" Jangan dengarkan mereka, Noona " Hibur Yoochun pada Sadako yang hanya diam

" OPPA, KENAPA KAU BAIK SEKALI PADA YEOJA BURUK RUPA SEPERTI DIA "

" Chun " Junsu berusaha meredam amarah Yoochun dengan menggenggam tangannya yang sudah mengepal menahan marah.

" Permisi, tolong biarkan kami lewat " Kata Junsu dengan senyum palsunya

" OPPA, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN YEOJA TIDAK TAHU MALU ITU BERJALAN BERSAMA KALIAN "

" Jaga bicaramu " Ucap Junsu sedikit emosi

" DIA TIDAK PANTAS BERJALAN BERSAMA KALIAN, DIA JUGA TIDAK PANTAS MENGHIRUP UDARA YANG SAMA DENGAN KALIAN. BAHKAN DIA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP "

" Cukup Hentikan, " Teriak Yoochun Emosi, Dia berniat memarahi mereka karena sudah menghina Sadako tapi di hentikan oleh Sadako.

" Noona? "

" Jangan membuang tenagamu untuk memarahi mereka, biar Noona yang mengurus mereka semua " Kata Sadako sambil membuka topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya

" Tapi " Junsu berusaha menolak permintaan Sadako tapi dihentikannya setelah melihat tatapan marah Sadako.

" Tidak ada satu makhluk hidup di dunia ini yang pantas mati " Guman Sadako pelan

" APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMI, YEOJA BURUK RUPA "

" Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan.. "

" AKAN APA? " Tantang yeoja yang paling berani, sepertinya dia ketua rombongan itu.

" Sepertinya wajahmu memang sangat buruk sampai kau menutupinya dengan masker dan Topi "

" Noona, hentikan nanti kau terluka " Cegah Yoochun

" Kalian lupa siapa aku " Ucap Sadako sambil memandang Yoosu yang kelihatan khawatir

" MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA, KAU HANYA YEOJA BURUK RUPA "

" Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu padaku " Ucap Sadako pelan sambil melirik yeoja tersebut dengan tatapan dingin dan sagat menakutkan.

" A..Aku tidak takut padamu " Kata Yeoja tersebut dengan wajah ketakutan setelah melihat tatapan dingin Sadako

" Kau tidak akan pernah lagi, mengganggu Yoochun dan Junsu. Biarkan mereka menjalani hidup mereka dengan tenang " Sadako berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk dan rambut super lurus menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata kirinya yang menatap lurus wajah yeoja itu dengan tatapan menakutkan.

" A..Apa yang, S..si...Siapa kau? " Ucap Yeoja itu ketakutan

" Kau mengerti, sekarang PERGI " Ancam Sadako. Para Yeoja anggota rombongan itu langsung berhamburan lari sambil berteriak histeris karena takut.

Setelah para yeoja pengganggu itu menghilng Sadako kembali memakai topinya dan berjalan mendekati Yoosu yang terdiam, entah karena shock atau kaget.

" ... "

" Kita berangkat, Suie, Chunnie "

"... "

" Kajja, Kalian tidak ingin dimarahi Heechul kan "

" Hmm, Ne " Jawab Yoochun yang tersadar setelah mendengar nama Heechul

" Noona, Daebak bisa mengusir mereka semua "

" seharusnya kalian memarahi mereka kalau merasa terganggu "

" Kami tidak melakukannya karena mereka yeoja, Noona "

" Seandainya dari dulu kami bertemu denganmu Noona, kami pasti bisa pergi kemanapun dengan tenang "

" Hmm, Suie benar Noona "

" ... "

" Noona, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan akan membunuh mereka seperti saat pertama kali bertemu kami? "

" Kata Siwon membunuh orang itu perbuatan jahat ,Suie " Jawab Sadako

" Siwon pasti senang karena khotbahnya berhasil padamu " Guman Yoochun

" Noona, minta maaf karena noona kalian jadi kehilangan penggemar "

" Kau bercanda, Noona. Justru kami senang , sekarang mereka akan berhenti mengganggu kami "

" Kalau perlu, kami akan mengajak Noona kemanapun kami pergi "

" Tidak mau "

" Wae? " Tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya

" A.. Baiklah Noona akan mengikutimu kemanapun " Jawab Sadako yang terbius dengan wajah imut Junsu

.

.

.

" Chullie Hyung, kami datang " Teriak Junsu saat memasuki salah satu butik terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

" Bajunya? " Tanya Heechul begitu melihat sosok junsu, diikuti dengan Yoochun di belakangnya

" Ini, Tak ternoda sedikitpun "

" Tumben, Siapa Yeoja itu? " Tanya Heechul yang melihat orang asing di belakang Yoochun dan Junsu

" Sadako Noona "

" Kenapa kau kenakan baju setebal itu di hari yang panas ini " Omel Heechul saat melihat penampilan Sadako

" Anu... Itu Ini, baju milik Kyuhyun " Jawab Sadako dengan suara pelan

" YA, KAU INI YEOJA. JADI JANGAN MAU KALAU DISURUH MEMAKAI BAJU NAMJA "

" Hyung, jangan marahi Noona. Berkat Noona kami bisa selamat dari incaran para Yeoja buas yang biasa mengejar kami " Pinta Junsu

" CHUN, SELERA FASHIONMU JUGA TIDAK TERLALU BURUK. KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA MEMAKAI BAJU SEPERTI ITU " Omel Heechul

" Ne? " Kilah Yoochun dengan pura – pura tidak mendengar perkataan Heechul

" Kenapa kami juga kena marah? " Guman Junsu pelan

" Dasar, YA, SINI AKU CARIKAN BAJU YANG COCOK UNTUKMU "

" Ta...Tapi " Belum selesai Sadako berbicara tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Heechul

" Chullie Hyung jangan terlalu kejam. Noona sudah membantu kami "

" Noona, Fighting "

" Memangnya dia mau kuapakan, Suie "

" Hans, ambilkan gaun yang ada di kantorku " Perintah Heechul pada salah satu pegawai di butik tersebut.

" Ne, Heenim "

" Dan, kau diam disitu " Kata Heechul saat melihat Sadako yang berniat melarikan diri

" Kalian diam disitu, dan jadilah anak yang baik " Perintah Heechul pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Galaknya " Goda Yoochun

" Sadako, Pakai baju ini " Heechul memberikan gaun berwarna biru muda pada Sadako yang mengikuti perintahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

" Chullie Hyung, jangan galak – galak " Goda Yoochun sekali lagi

" Kalian pasti akan suka dengan hasil karyaku yang satu ini, lihat saja nanti " Ucap Heechul dengan percaya diri

" Hans, Tolong kau ambilkan sabuk dan pita rambut yang tadi "

" Mau dipakaikan pada Noona tadi, Heenim? "

" Ne, Hans. Gomawo "

" Chullie Hyung, sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat baik. Kalau kau menurunkan sedikit volume bicara dan tempramenmu, pasti akan banyak orang yang menyukaimu " Kata Yoochun yang mencoba Topi sambil memberikan saran pada Heechul

" Topi itu cocok kau pakai, Chun "

" Apa yang dikatakan Chunnie benar, Hyung " Kata Junsu di pojok ruangan

" Suie, tanpa aku menurunkan volume suaraku sudah banyak orang yang menyukaiku, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku berlaku baik dan sopan seperti JaeJoong. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan, semua orang pasti berpikir aku sedang sakit "

" Heechul Oppa, Aku sudah berganti baju tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengikat pita ini " Sadako membuka tirai penutup ruang ganti dengan wajah gugup

" Sini, aku ikatkan " Jawab Heechul sambil mengikatkan pita di gaun biru Sadako

" Hans, mana barang yang kuminta tadi " Teriak Heechul

" Ini, Heenim " Jawab Hans yang datang dengan beberapa Aksesoris di tangannya

" Gomawo, Dan kau diam sebentar "

" Ne " Jawab Sadako

Heechul terlihat sangat serius mendandani Sadako, Tidak hanya memberinya gaun dan aksesoris cantik. Heechul juga merias wajah serta rambut hitam Sadako.

" Nah, selesai. Hey kalian, bagaimana penampilannya? " Tanya Heechul pada Yoosu yang sibuk bercanda

" Hyung, Noona terlihat sangat berbeda " Jawab Yoochun setelah melihat penampilan baru Sadako

" Aku terlihat seperti badut, Bukan " Kata Sadako

" Kau bercanda. Kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilan seperti ini Noona. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau kau adalah Hantu "

" Kau suka, Chun? "

" Ne, Hyung. Wah, kau memang berbakat, Chullie Hyung "

" Gomapta. Suie, bagaimana pendapatmu? "

" Jeongmall, Daebak Hyung. Kau seharusnya selalu berpenampilan seperti ini Noona " Puji Junsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sadako

" Noona, Kau ingin kencan denganku? " Goda Yoochun

" Dasar Genit, Apa kau ingin Suie marah " Omel Heechul sambil memukul pelan pundak Yoochun, memberi tahu perubahan ekspresi Junsu pada perkataan Yoochun

" Suie, All my heart and Love only for You. You're the only one for me " Yoochun mengatakannya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Junsu

" Rayuanmu memang selalu bagus, Chunnie " Puji Heechul

" Suie? " Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang hanya diam

" Tadi kau bilang apa padaku, aku tidak mengerti artinya " Kata Junsu polos

" HAHAHAHA, Kasian sekali kau Romeo " Ejek Heechul sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun yang menghela nafas panjang

" Heenim, sebentar lagi waktunya Tutup "

" Ah, kau benar, Hans. Kalian pulang denganku saja "

" Ne " Jawab Yoosu kompak

" Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu " Kata Sadako yang berniat berjalan ke ruang ganti

" YA, JANGAN MERUSAK HASIL KARYAKU. AKU SUDAH SUSAH – SUSAH MENDANDANIMU, KAU HARUS MEMAKAINYA SAMPAI DI RUMAH " Teriak Heechul

" Ne " Jawab Sadako pasrah dimbut gelak tawa Yoosu

.

.

.

Heechul, Yoosu dan Sadako berjalan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan seperti saat Yoosu berangkat karena ada Heechul yang berjalan di depan. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka kalau ada Heechul karena hampir semua orang tahu dia sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah. Belum lagi Siwon yang marah kalau ada orang yang berani mengganggu Heechul. Di balik topeng seorang pendeta alim terdapat kuda yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk sang Cinderella.

Semua fans dan para pengguna jalan itu hanya bisa memandang kagum para namja pujaan banyak orang itu dari jauh.

" Hey, Chunnie apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara JaeJoong dan Yunho " Tanya Heechul

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Jae Hyung? "

" Aku dengar dari Siwon mereka bertengkar, Aku bertanya padamu karena kau yang paling dekat dekat JaeJoong "

" Ani, Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa – apa, Hyung "

" Oh " Jawab Heechul seadanya

Mereka melewati sebuah jalan sepi, Keempatnya terlihat biasa saja sampai Heechul yang penglihatan dan instingnya paling tajam di antara mereka melihat sekelompok Namja berpenampilan sangar.

" Siapa mereka kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mereka. Ah, bukan masalah bagi kami " Batin Heechul setelah melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang tertawa senang setelah melihat foto di handphone mereka agak jauh di belakang.

" Sadako, jangan jauh – jauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau hilang " Kata Heechul sambil menarik tangan Sadako agar berjalan di sebelahnya setelah sadar kalau Sadako adalah seorang Yeoja

" Hey, Nona Cantik, mau kemana kau. Apa kau mau kami antar " Goda salah seorang pemuda berbadan kekar pada Sadako

" Sepertinya mereka pemuda dari kota lain, Hingga mereka berani menggodaku " Batin Heechul

"... "

" Nona, kau sangat cantik. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku "

" Diam saja dan berjalanlah seakan kau tidak mendengar mereka " Bisik Heechul pada Sadako

"... "

" Nona, Kau sombong sekali. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, Aku jadi semakin ingin memilikimu " Pria berbadan besar itu dengan tidak sopannya membelai pipi Sadako

" YA, JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARINYA " Bentak Heechul sambil menepis tangan pemuda tersebut.

" Namja kurus sepertimu bisa apa "

" KAU MEREMEHKANKU, HAH, KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MENGGANGGU PERJALANAN PULANG KAMI " Heechul bersiap – siap memukul pemuda tersebut tapi di hentikan oleh Sadako

" Tunggu, kau lebih cantik darinya. Katakan padaku siapa namamu, manis " Pemuda tersebut mendekat dan mencium wangi rambut Heechul

" YA, JANGAN DEKAT – DEKAT "

" Galaknya, Aku jadi takut " Ejek pemuda tersebut

" Manusia menyebalkan " Jawab Heechul emosi

" Heechul Oppa, jangan. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka "

" YA, KAU HARUS INGAT SIAPA DIRIMU. MESKIPUN KAU SEORANG HANTU KAU ADALAH SEORANG YEOJA. SUDAH JADI TUGAS SEORANG NAMJA UNTUK MELINDUNGI PARA YEOJA " Teriak Heechul

" Ne, Tapi ... "

" Sudah kau diam saja "

" YA, JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU " Teriak Namja berbadan besar sambil menarik kerah baju Heechul

" Chullie Hyung? " Panggil Junsu

" Hyung, Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Yoochun

" Namja brengsek ini, menghalangi perjalanan kami " Heechul mehempaskan tangan pemuda kekar itu dengan mudahnya. Saat pemuda tersebut ingin balas memukul Heechul tapi dengan mudah dia menangkap tangan pemuda tersebut dan memegangnya erat.

" Aku benci mengeluarkan keringat, dan aku tidak akan mau membang tenagaku sia – sia hanya untuk menghajar bocah ingusan sepertimu "'

" Heechul Oppa, biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka " Kata Sadako sekali lagi

" Kau diam saja disana "

" Tapi? " Kata Sadako khawatir setelah melihat teman pemuda berbadan besar itu sudah bersiap mengeroyok mereka

" Kubilang diam, Chunnie, Suie, hadapi mereka. Namja Brengsek ini sudah berani menyentuh Sadako "

" MWO, Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, Hyung " Teriak Yoosu

" Karena kalian sibuk sendiri "

" KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENANG MELAWAN KAMI, KALIAN HANYA SEKUMPULAN BOCAH. DAN KAU NONA, KAU AKAN JADI MILIKKU ATAU AKU AKAN MERUSAK WAJAH CANTIKMU "

" Wah, mereka kurang ajar sekali " Guman Junsu yang sudah memasang kuda – kuda begitupula dengan Yoochun.

" Aku paling benci dengan pria yang berusaha bersikap seperti pahlawan kesiangan seperti kalian. Apalagi yang berwajah lebih tampan dariku "

" Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau dirimu jelek " Celetuk Heechul disambut senyuman dari Yoochun dan Junsu

" RASAKAN PUKULANKU BOCAH, AKU AKAN MERUSAK WAJAH TAMPANMU " Salah satu teman pemuda tersebut mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah junsu dan Yoochun tapi mereka dengan mudahnya menghindari pukulan tersebut.

Sadako berniat maju dan menolong Yoochun dan Junsu tapi di cegah Heechul

" Jangan, serahkan saja pada mereka " Kata Heechul tenang

" Tapi, mereka mungkin akan terluka " Kata Sadako yang Khawatir

" Mereka memang terlihat lemah, tapi sebenarnya mereka kuat "

" Yang mereka lawan 7 orang "

" SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM, TERLIHAT SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, MEREKA BERDUA ITU JAGO TAEKWONDO. JADI DIAMLAH DAN LIHAT "

"... "

" Kalau takut tutup saja matamu " Kata Heechul sambil menutupi mata Sadako dengan tangan kanannya

" Buagh, Bruk, Duk, Buagh " Terdengar suara pukulan bertubi – tubi. Sadako ingin sekali melihat pertarungan tersebut tapi terhalang tangan Heechul.

" Kalian lama sekali " Keluah Heechul yang kemudian melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mata Sadako dan merapikan baju Junsu yang sedikit berantakan

" Wajar saja, Sudah cukup lama kami tidak berlatih, Hyung " Kata Junsu dengan nafas terengah – engah

" Noona, Gwenchana? " Tanya Yoochun pada Sadako yang hanya diam melihat para pemuda tadi tergeletak di jalanan.

" ... "

" Noona, sekarang sudah aman " Hibur Yoochun

" Kalian terluka? " Tanya Sadako

" Hehehe, Tentu saja tidak " Celetuk Yoochun sambil tersenyum

" Kita pulang, Siwon pasti sudah menungguku di rumah "

" Ne, Chullie Hyung, Noona, Kajja " Jawab Junsu

" ... "

" Aku bangga pada kalian berdua " Puji Heechul

" Hehehe "

" Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku menakuti mereka? " Tanya Sadako

" Noona, Darling, Seorang Gentleman tidak akan membiarkan seorang Yeoja terluka " Oceh Yoochun yang berdiri di samping Sadako

" Ne, Noona. Aku , Ani kami sangat benci apabila ada Yeoja yang dilecehkan oleh Namja. Menurutku tindakan mereka itu pengecut sekali " Kata Junsu sambil merapikan rambutnya

" Untung Saja, Siwon dan Yunho tidak ada. Kalau ada mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib para namja tadi " Kata Heechul sambil merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci

" Wah, bisa seru itu, Hyung "

" Mereka semua bisa mati konyol di tangan kuda dan beruang rumah kita, Hahaha " Kata Junsu ceria

Sadako berdiri di belakang ketiganya dalam diam, Dia cukup terkejut dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Dia tidak menyangka mereka berdua yang selalu terlihat suka bercanda dan kekanak – kanakan ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa dan sangat kuat. Apalagi Heechul yang terlihat lemah gemulai tapi bermulut tajam juga cukup kuat.

" Noona, cepat masuk di luar dingin " Kata Yoochun pada Sadako yang terdiam di depan pintu rumah

" Ne "

" Simba, kami pulang " Teriak Heechul tidak lama kemudian datanglah Siwon yang lalu memeluknya erat.

" Welcome Home, Cindy "

" Simba, Gendong aku, kakiku pegal " Kata Heechul manja

" Ne, Cindy as your wish " Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon menggendong Heechul ala Bridal Style, Heechul mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon dan tersenyum manja

" Jae Hyung, Apa ada Ice Cream di kulkas " Teriak Yoochun dengan suara imut

" Chunnie, Belikan aku boneka beruang di toko tadi " Rengek Junsu dengan manja

" Apa tadi aku sedang bermimpi " Sadako memukul pipinya pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya

" Hyung, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Noona. Dia baru saja mengalami hal mengerikan " Kata Yoochun sambil makan Ice Cream

" Benarkah, Apa yang terjadi Chun? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Saat pulang tadi kami bertemu dengan segerombolan pemuda aneh "

" Lalu? "

" Mereka dengan lancangnya menggoda Chullie Hyung dan Noona "

" MWO " Teriak Yunho dan Siwon

" OMO " Sedangkan JaeJoong menutup mulutnya karena kaget

" Chullie Hyung, Noona Gwenchana? " Tanya JaeJoong khawatir

" Yang lebih parah Hyung pemuda itu membelai pipi Noona dan berusaha membelai rambut Chullie Hyung "

" Bukan membelai Chunnie, Dia berusaha mencium harum rambutku "

" WHAT " Teriak Siwon emosi

" Chun, Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku. Katakan padaku siapa pemuda itu berani sekali dia menggoda teman sekampungku " Kata Yunho emosi

" Yun, Tenanglah " Bujuk JaeJoong

" YA, CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA PEMUDA ITU. AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR MEREKA HABIS – HABISAN " Teriak Siwon emosi sambil meremas jari tangannya

" Simba, tenanglah. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah membereskan mereka untukku "

" Cindy, Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu "

" Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Simba "

" Aku kekasihmu, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu " Guman Siwon sedih

" Hey, Gwenchana. I'm still here with you, safely " Bujuk Heechul sambil membelai wajah sedih Siwon

" But "

" Memaafkan adalah hal terbaik yang harus kita lakukan " Kata Heechul bijak

" Mereka bertukar peran " Kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul

" Siwon, Tenang saja Chullie Hyung aman bersama kami " Ucap Junsu sambil menjilat Ice Cream yang menetes di tangannya

" Gomawo "

" Noona, kau baik – baik saja kan? " Tanya JaeJoong dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sadako.

Sadako duduk di ruang tengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang sering ia saksikan di rumah ini. Yoochun yang sedang memakan Ice Cream dengan lahapnya, Heechul yang sedang bermain dengan Heebum dalam pelukan Siwon yang hanya menggunakan singlet sehingga otot lengannya terpajang sempurna. Yunho yang sedang duduk sambil membaca dengan JaeJoong yang tidur di pahanya. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil memakan lolipop dengan pose bagai seorang model, Sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin bermain game dengan serius.

" Pantas saja para Yeoja tadi jatuh hati pada mereka, ternyata mereka semua keren sekali " Guman Sadako dengan suara pelan

" Hah, Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sadako " Tanya Heechul yang mendengar Sadako

" Aku pikir kalian semua keren sekali, Aku sangat beruntung bisa tinggal bersama kalian "

" Hah, matamu belanja begitu. Kenapa kau baru sadar kalau kami itu keren " Kata Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Mian, Tapi kalian memang sangat keren dan sedap dipandang mata "

" Noona, Hentikan perkataanmu, kau membuat kami merinding " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

.

.

" Yun, kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu, jangan menyentuhku " Teriak JaeJoong di pagi hari

" Tapi, Boo, kau salah paham "

" Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasanmu, Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermesraan dengan Tiffany di hadapanku "

" Boo, Kau salah paham. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, Boo "

" Keluar " Teriak JaeJoong yang kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya

" Boo "

Sementara itu di lantai bawah Rumah Yunjae,

" Ah, jadi itu alasan mereka bertengkar " Guman Heechul sambil meminum segelas capucino

" Semoga pertengkaran mereka kali ini tidak akan lama " Kata Siwon di sebelah Heechul

" Tidak akan ada makanan enak untuk sarapan, cemilan, makan siang, makan sore, snack, makan malam, makan tengah malam. Omo, apa yang harus kulakukan " Desah Changmin sambil memegangi kepalanya

" Min, Bersabarlah " Hibur Kyuhyun dengan wajah prihatin

" KyuHyuun " Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memandang Heechul, Siwon, Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian

" Kalian semua tidak ada yang bisa memasak...Hiks..Hiks "

" Aku harap Jae Hyung dan Yunho Hyung , baik – baik saja "

" Hyungdeul, kenapa kalian tidak membujuk mereka berdua untuk rujuk " Rengek Changmin

" NO COMMENT " Jawab keempatnya kompak

" Kejamnya dunia ini. Kyu, Eotthoke "

" Min, bukannya mereka tidak mau membantu tapi para Hyungdeul hanya berusaha menepati janji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga masing – masing "

" Agh, Eotthoke, Perutku yang malang " Keluh Changmin

" Hanya perut saja yang kau pikirkan " Gerutu Heechul

" Kalian sudah selesai makan, karena aku akan membersihkan dapurnya " Sadako yang tiba – tiba muncul

" Ne "

" Min, kau kenapa? " Tanya Sadako yang melihat Changmin tertunduk di meja makan

" Noona "'

" Ne "

" Nooona "

" Ne "

" Nooooona, Bantu aku, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan " Pinta Changmin pada Sadako yang mau tak mau menurutinya

.

.

.

" Noona, gunakan Handphoneku saja " Kata Changmin sambil menyerahkan Smartphone Touchscreen di tangan Sadako

" ... " Sasako memandang benda di tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung

" Noona, telepon Tiffany dengan Handphone itu " Kata Kyuhyun malas

" Tapi "

" Nomor teleponnya sudah ada kok " Bujuk Changmin

" Noona, sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi pada Siwon "

" Noona hanya perlu menakutinya tidak perlu membunuh "

" Tapi "

" Tapi apa Noona? "

" Noona, tidak tahu cara menggunakan Handphonemu, Min "

" Aigoo, Noona, kupikir kau tidak mau membantu kami " Keluh Kyuhyun

" Ini, Noona, kau hanya perlu bicara, aku sudah menghubungi nomernya "

" Yoboseyo " Terdengar suara Yeoja di seberang sana

"... "

" Yoboseyo? "

" ... "

" Ya, Nuguya? "

"... "

Changmin dengan kesal memutuskan teleponnya karena Sadako tidak mau berbicara pada Tiffany.

" Ya, Kenapa Noona tidak mau berbicara, padahal dia sudah mengangkat teleponnya "

" Min, Kalian sudah mengirimkan kaset yang Noona berikan pada Tiffany kan? "

" Ne, Noona. Wae? "

" Kalau begitu semuanya berjalan lancar "

" Lancar bagaimana Noona, kau saja tidak mengatakan apa – apa padanya di tekepon " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Apa kalian tidak pernah menonton film The Ring? "

" Ani, Memang ada film berjudul seperti itu " Jawab Keduanya Kompak

" Film itu adalah film horor paling menakutkan "

" Belum pernah dengar "

" Pantas saja "

" Apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini, Noona? "

" Kalian tahu, Noonalah yang berperan jadi Hantu dalam film itu "

" Wow, Daebak, berarti kau seorang bintang film, Noona " Kata Kyuhyun

" Ne, Noona sampai mendapat gelar Hantu paling menakutkan saat itu " Kata Sadako bangga

" Whoa, Keren. Lalu sekarang kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang film itu? "

" Itu dulu, Kyu. Dalam Film itu orang yang menerima telepon tanpa suara dariku akan mati pada hari ke- 7 "

" Oh, matinya karena apa, Noona " Tanya Changmin

" Karena kubunuh tentunya "

" Sadako Noona, Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang membunuh orang kan? " Kata Siwon yang tiba – tiba muncul

" Ne, Siwon Oppa, Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi "

" Bagus " Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sadako

" Simba, Temani aku di kamar " Teriak Heechul

" Ne, Cindy " Jawab Siwon yang kemudian meninggalkan ketiganya

" Kasihan sekali, Pendeta alim seperti Siwon Hyung malah harus terjebak dengan Evil seperti Chullie Hyung "

" Ne, Kau benar, Min "

"..."

" Dan kenapa orang baik hati seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa memiliki anak se'evil' Changmin " Begitulah pikir Sadako

.

.

.

7 Hari berlalu,

" Boo, Kumohon maafkan aku " Kata Yunho sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan JaeJoong

" Shireo, Dasar Playboy. Dulu kau bermesraan dengan Ahra sekarang dengan Tiffany. Bulan depan siapa lagi yang kau ajak bermesraan ,Yun "

" Boo, Itu semua hanya salah paham. Kumohon percayalah padaku "

" Shireo, dan jangan menyentuhku "

Changmin dengan Lesu memandangi Appa dan Ummanya yang masih bertengkar. Changmin sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepala sang Umma, meskipun Sichul dan Yoosu sudah membujuk dan mencoba menjelaskan pada JaeJoong bahwa dia hanya salah paham. Karena mereka tahu pasti yang ada di mata dan hati Yunho hanyalah JaeJoong seorang, Tapi JaeJoong tetap tidak percaya.

" Noona, ini sudah 7 hari. Appa dan Umma kenapa belum berbaikan juga, Kau yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar? " Tanya Changmin

" Ne, Min, Tunggulah sebentar lagi "

" Ting- Tong " Bel Rumah keluarga Yunjae berbunyi

" Sebentar Noona, Aku buka pintunya dulu "

" Tiffany? " Ucap Changmin begitu melihat Tiffany berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan penampilan berantakan dan terlihat ketakutan.

" Gwenchana? " Tanya Changmin

" Changmin-ah, dimana JaeJoong dan Yunho Oppa? " Tanya Tiffany sambil menerobos masuk

" Fany-ah "

" JAEJOONG OPPA, YUNHO OPPA " Teriak Tiffany sambil membuka tiap pintu terdekat yang dia temui berusaha mencari sosok keduanya.

" AAAA, ADA YANG MENGINTIP " Teriak Junsu saat Tiffany membuka pintu kamar Yoosu

" Ya, Fany-ah kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat " Gerutu Yoochun dengan wajah kecewa, karena rencananya melakukan 'ini dan itu ' dengan Junsu batal

" Ada apa ribut- ribut? " Tanya Siwon dengan Heechul dalam pelukannya dari tangga

" SIWON OPPA, KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA JAEJOONG OPPA? " Tanya Tiffany sambil mencengkram kerah baju piyama Siwon

" Fany-ah, Gwenchana? " Tanya Siwon dengan nada Khawatir karena melihat penampilan berantakan Tiffany yang sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari – hari.

" Fany- Ah " Teriak Yunho begitu melihat sosok Tiffany di dalam Rumah mereka

" ... " JaeJoong hanya diam dengan mata sedikit berair melihat Tiffany di dalam rumah mereka.

" Yunho oppa " Tiffany memandang Yunho dengan mata membulat lalu beralih ke JaeJoong dan bersimpuh di hadapan JaeJoong,

" Fany – ah, Apa yang kau lakukan berdirilah " Kata JaeJoong

" JaeJoong Oppa, Aku dan Yunho Oppa "

" Aku tahu, Kumohon jangan katakan apa – apa lagi. Aku akan melepaskan Yunho untukmu " Kata JaeJoong dengan air mata mengalir saat melihat ekspresi sedih dan penampilan berantakan Tiffany.

" Boo "

" Ani, Bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Oppa, kumohon maafkan aku, Apa yang terjadi antara Yunho Oppa dan aku hari itu hanyalah kesalahan. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau aku tidak menggoda Yunho Oppa, Ini semua kesalahanku. Kumohon maafkan aku "

" Fany-ah, Apa yang kau katakan? "

" Yunho Oppa tidak bersalah, Akulah yang menggodanya. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku " Pinta Tiffany di tengah isak tangisnya

" Fany-ah " Ucap JaeJoong dengan pandangan iba

" Apa kau memaafkan aku Oppa? "

" Ne, Fanny-ah, Aku memaafkanmu "

" Boo "

" Aku juga memaafkanmu, Yun "

" Gomawo, Oppa, Gomawo. Sekarang aku bisa lega " Kata Tiffany yang berdiri lalu mencium pipi JaeJoong karena senang.

" Fany-ah, Gwenchana " Hibur JaeJoong sambil menepuk pelan pundak Tiffany

" Fany-ah, Kau gemetar? " Tanya Jaejoong yang merasakan tubuh gemetar Tiffany dalam pelukannya

" K...Kau..Apa yang kau lakukan disini " Ucap Tiffany gagap

" Fany-ah? " JaeJoong memandang heran ekspresi Tiffany yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan mata melotot sempurna

" Fanny-ah, Gwenchana, itu hanya Sadako Noona " Hibur JaeJoong saat menyadari Tiffany ketakutan pada sosok Sadako yang berdiri dengan rambut hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya sambil tersenyum, tapi bagi Tiffany itu lebih mirip seringai.

" Maafkan aku " Teriak Tiffany sambil berlari keluar dari rumah Yunjae meninggalkan para penghuni yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Tanya Junsu yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai selimut

" Boo, benarkah kau memaafkan aku? " Tanya Yunho sambil memegang tangan JaeJoong

" Yun, Aku "

" Boo, Kau dengar kata Tiffany. Itu semua hanya salah paham, Boo, kau memaafkan aku kan? " Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" Yun, Aku.. "

" Boo, Aku mohon "

" Ne, Aku memaafkanmu ,Yun " Ucap JaeJoong sambil tersenyum dan saat itu juga Yunho memeluk erat tubuh JaeJoong sambil berulang kali mengatakan Gomawo dan Saranghae.

" Horay, Mulai sekarang perutku tidak akan menderita lagi " Teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun di sebelahnya

" Sebenarnya ada apa ini? " Tanya Yoochun kebingungan

" Akan kujelaskan nanti padamu, Chun. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu yang tadi "

" Whoa, Kau memang yang terhebat Chullie Hyung " Ucap Yoochun yang mendorong pelan tubuh Junsu ke dalam kamar sambil tersenyum nakal

" Hah, dasar " Gerutu Heechul

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sadako " Tanya Heechul dengan tangan dilipat di dada

" A..aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Oppa " Kilah Sadako

" Jangan mencoba membohongiku, kau tidak akan bisa. Aku dengan jelas melihat senyumanmu tadi "

" ... "

" Noona, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau berbuat jahat pada orang lain itu tidak baik " Kata Siwon sambil merangkul pundak Heechul

" Simba, jangan mulai lagi "

" Sichul Hyung, Jangan menyalahkan Sadako Noona, Dia tidak bersalah " Kata Changmin membela Sadako

" Oh, jadi kau di balik semua ini, Min " Ucap Heechul yang akhirnya mengetahui semua rencana Changmin dengan pembelaannya pada Sadako

" Hyung "

" Aku benar – benar berharap kalian bisa kembali ke jalan yang lurus " Kata Siwon bijak

" Maafkan aku " Kata Sadako sambil tertunduk malu

" Noona, bukan salahmu. Siwon Hyung, yang penting semua berakhir dengan baik "

" Hasil akhir bukan segalanya, Minnie-ah. Jalan dan cara yang kau ambil juga penting "

" Simba,mau kutunjukkan jalan paling lurus di rumah ini "

" Jalan kemana? "

" Ke kamar kita " Ucap Heechul dengan pandangan nakal

" ... " Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban tapi sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya

" Min, sebaiknya kau bilang pada mereka berdua untuk segera masuk kamar sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak ingin Sadako jadi sakit, setelah melihat bagaimana Yunjae bercinta secara Live " Kata Heechul sambil menunjuk Yunho yang sudah menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas JaeJoong

" Omo, Thank's Hyung "

" Welcome " Jawab Heechul yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

" Dia benar – benar tahu cara meluluhkan Siwon Hyung " Guman Kyuhyun

" YA, APPA, UMMA KALIAN PUNYA KAMAR, JANGAN MEMBUATKU MALU " Teriak Changmin pada Yunjae

" Noona, kau harus terbiasa melihat adegan seperti ini " Kata Kyuhyun yang masih berkonsentrasi pada PSP di tangannya

" Ne, Kyu. Noona akan berusaha "

" Yup, sepertinya Minnie sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai anak. Sekarang gilirannya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang kekasih " Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin d an membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat Changmin salah tingkah

" Bye, Noona. Kusarankan kau memakai earphone malam ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Ne " Jawab Sadako pasrah

Sepanjang malam Sadako mendengar banyak suara yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, suara paling menakutkan dan tidak tertahankan dari semua suara yang pernah dia dengar. Suara desahan para penghuni Rumah Yunjae yang saling memadu kasih.

" Huhuhu, Zashiki, aku merindukanmu " Rintih Sadako dari dalam sumur

.

.

.

Note : Zashiki Warashi adalah Hantu Jepang yang suka mencuri uang

.

.

.

Mind to Review ;


End file.
